


He Makes a Wish in Black

by TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid



Series: New Days Are Endless [4]
Category: Anacrine Complex (Webcomic)
Genre: An exploration of Black's Disease and the search for a cure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have been waiting since the end of Best is Yet to Come for this ok????, obligatory sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid/pseuds/TheLeaderOfBloodIsAMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben dreams of one day seeing his favorite band, Schrodinger’s Cats, in concert but with the onset of a sudden illness, he doesn’t even think he could manage getting out of bed. Lee races against time to find a solution and make Ben’s dream a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretend It All Away

Ben’s head pounded with the might of a thousand drums. He grimaced and popped a prescription strength amount of ibuprofen into his mouth, chasing it all down with water. He set the glass down and cringed as the noise sent shards of stabbing pain into the backs of his eyes. That hurt. That really, really hurt. Ben closed his eyes behind square frames and rested his forehead against the cool counter top.

“Ben? Are you ready for your first day back at school?” his dad’s voice was both welcome and bothersome.

“Give me twelve hours and I’ll get back to you on that.” Ben muttered into the granite.

Lee’s voice grew louder, closer. “Ben? You alright?”

Ben waved his dad off. “It’s just a headache. Took some meds and they’ll kick in by the end of homeroom. The counter just feels nice, is all.”

Lee sounded concerned but amused. “If you say so. But we have to hurry, else you’ll be late.”

Ben’s groan echoed through the kitchen as he raised his head and laid it down on his father’s chest. “Don’t wanna.”

“School is important, Ben.”

“But it’s _school!_ ” Ben protested.

Lee laughed and rested his hand against Ben’s back. “I know it’s not fun, but you’re learning important things there.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.” Ben grumbled, letting Lee guide him to the car.

As he reached his hand out to turn the handle, the sensation of pins and needles struck his hand, making him jerk back in surprise. “What the heck?” he muttered, rubbing his hand and giving the handle a baleful glare. Stupid static. The sensation soon retreated and he grabbed the handle with a bit more force than was necessary.

“What’s wrong?” Lee asked, leaning on the .

“Just some static that shocked me when I touched the door handle.” Ben grumbled as he settled down in the passenger seat. “It made my hand tingle.”

Lee laughed and put the car into reverse. “Those are never fun.”

“Well neither is _school_.” Ben pointed out.

“You aren’t skipping school, Ben.”

“Aw…”

 

***

 

“So I hear in a few months that Torrential Heirs is gonna get a new expansion!” Alex said through a mouth of sandwich.

Ben leaned forward despite part of him wishing to lean back from the splattering of crumbs. “Really?”

Alex nodded and opened his - still full - mouth. Isaac held up a hand.

“Stop. Just stop.”

Tam looked on approvingly while Ben sat back and pondered.

“I wonder what it’s going to be…”

Alex swallowed, sending Isaac a dirty look. “It’s probably going to be a new realm or a new dungeon route.”

“Maybe it’s a new story mode?” Tam said, her finger on her cheek.

Ben’s phone buzzed and nearly made him jump in surprise. He fumblingly fished it out from his pocket and found that a new email had popped up. “Dudes! Schrodinger’s Cake is gonna tour in the US!”

There were the appropriate oos and aas all around the table. “When do they get into town?” Tam asked, a fan as well of the indie band that was slowly gaining popularity.

Ben looked at the details and scrolled down the email’s body for a minute before disappointment sunk his shoulders. “It’s a new year’s concert at Pinedale Hall. That’s a long wait…”

Boos and hisses surged as the others winced.

“That’s a ten hour drive.” Isaac moaned. “I don’t think my mom would let me go that far just for an indie band she’s never heard of.”

“Same.” Tam commiserated. “We’re way too busy around then.”

“You’re busy all the time!” Alex objected. “You barely get to game with us!”

Tam laid her head into her arms. “I knoooowww! I barely get time to do my homework!”

“That’s why you shouldn’t have gone for all those honors classes first!” Alex said.

“I want to get my college credits out of the way, is that a crime?!” Tam howled into her arms.

Ben looked at the email again and flagged it so it wouldn’t get lost under the flood of notifications he’d get from all the games he participated in. Then he set his phone down and dove into the argument, advocating for less homework to the horror of Tam.

Just another day as usual. Nothing abnormal here, no sirree. Ben rubbed absently at his pant legs, trying to get the tingling out of his hands. It had started an hour ago and the sensation of pins and needles had only gotten worse as the time passed. There was nothing abnormal it that, he had probably just let them fall asleep during class. Nothing unusual.

Ben was kinda getting worried.

 

***

 

Lee sighed and rubbed his forehead as he stared heavily at the stack of bills. The accounts weren’t balancing out. He needed to find where the error was, otherwise the IRS would be very cross with him and his coworkers. Time slipped past him like the grains of an hourglass, sliding through his fingers and simultaneously dragging like fingers across a chalk board.

“MISTER MAYOR, THE MISSION BURNS! THE ZOMBIES ARE MARCHING - THEY CLOSE ON THE SQUARE!”

The suddeness of the ringtone nearly gave Lee a heart attack. The metal paper weight hovered up in the air for a startled few seconds, as if it had been the thing to jump. As Lee took a calming breath, the paper weight fell down like a anvill in one of those old Looney Tunes cartoons. The loud THUD it made caused the poor man to jump a second time before he wrestled his strange magnetic power down to a level that _wouldn’t_ short out his clunky cell phone.

“Hello?” he asked, already suspecting the caller.

“Hi Dad!” Ben cheerily greeted. “Haven’t you forgotten something?”

Lee stared blankly down at his pile of paperwork. “…What?”

The fifteen year old let out a staticy sigh. “School? It’s been out for an hour and a half. I kinda need a ride and I’m actually getting kinda hungry...”

“Oh! Oh.” Lee groaned, placing his hand over his eyes. “Oh Ben, I’m so sorry. I’ll be right over. Maybe we can go out to eat.”

“Pizza?” Ben audibly perked up. “I’m really, _really_ craving pizza!”

“Sure, we’ll do that.” Lee agreed, “I’ll see you in a few minutes, alright?”

“Okay! Bye Dad, I love you!” Ben’s grin was audible through the phone.

Lee’s tired eyes softened. “I love you too Ben.” He said, just before the call was enthusiastically ended. Lee set the phone down and hung his head in his hands.

How was this all going to work out? The bills weren’t even balanced and he had promised take out?? What had he been _thinking_?

The answer was always going to be Ben. And one meal out wouldn’t hurt them, could it? Lee tried to comfort himself with that thought but the worry was still there, even as he grabbed his keys and started the car.

Ben’s smiling face was worth it.

 

***

 

Lee looked tired, Ben observed as he clambered into the passenger seat.

“Sorry I’m late.” Lee apologized, looking so worn that worry began to swirl around in Ben’s gut like a hurricane.

“It’s fine, Dad.” Ben grinned. “It happens.”

“At least you get pizza out of it.” Lee smirked.

“Pizza is always a wonderful bribe.” Ben agreed.

They pulled into Samai's Fireraised Pizza’s parking lot and before Lee could even pull the keys out of the ignition, Ben was racing out of the car and into the restaurant as if it were his last day on earth. Ben glanced back through the door window just in time to see Lee sit back and watch him go with a smile. Ben grinned and waved at his father encouragingly.

“Hello Ben.” The waitress manning the front smiled at him. “You and your father again?”

Ben grinned widely at her. “Hi Sally! You guessed right!”

“I’ll see if there’s a table for both of you then.” Sally smiled, grabbing two menus from the stack beside her. Ben vibrated as he waited impatiently for his father to get inside. Lee gently ruffled Ben’s curly hair.

“Settle down, you.” He smiled.

Ben pouted. “You’re so sloooowwww, Dad!”

“Slow am I?” Lee returned.

Ben nodded, not sensing his impending doom.

“I’ll show you slow!” And then Lee was tickling Ben in all his ticklish places. Ben shrieked slightly and wriggled his way out of his father’s long reach.

“Your table is ready.” Sally said, interrupting any more shenanigans from the Pierson-Saunders family.

“Whoohooo!” Ben cheered, following the waitress like a lost puppy. It was _food_ time!

 

***

 

Lee eyed the check and tried not to grimace. There went the grocery bill for the next week. Good thing that there were left overs from the night before. If he spaced it out, he could make it work for them both. A bit of rice went a long way, after all. He looked up and smiled, the worry lines softening off his face. Ben was beginning to nod off in the seat in front of him.

“Time to head home Ben.” He said, gently shaking Ben’s shoulder.

“Nmn… Five more minutes?” Ben sleepily whined, curling into Lee’s touch.

“Nope. You can sleep at home. C’mon.” Lee hefted the small fifteen year old up off his seat.

“Nyoooo….” Ben protested, sleep still heavy in his voice. “Don’ wannaaaa waaalllk…”

“Fine, I’ll just carry you.” Lee said simply, swinging Ben onto his back. Ben leaned his head against Lee’s shoulder and the cook of his neck and started drooling, asleep already.

Lee rolled his eyes and walked to the cashier to put a few bills in the tip jar.

“Have a good night.” Sally said softly, in deference to the sleeping form on Lee’s back. Lee gently adjusted Ben’s drooping form and smiled back.

“You too.”

Other customers called out good night greetings as Lee left. He unlocked the car with a minimal fuss and gently placed Ben into his seat, buckling him in. Ben’s head drooped to the side, a slight snore escaping his open mouth. Lee reached over and ruffled curly red locks. Man… Lee loved this kid so much, it felt like his heart would burst.

As Lee drove them both home, Ben dreamed on.

 

***

 

_Ben raced through the woods, heart pounding. Behind him, something dark crashed through the under bush and toppled trees. Ben had only caught glimpses of it, but what he had seen had given him chills. Long spindly fingers, dripping with a thick oil darker than black. It was the color of the void. Of death. Anywhere the oil touched, rot grew._

_So Ben ran. He ran like a rabbit, darting too and fro, desperately hoping that the Beast would not catch him. But he knew that one day, he would not be fast enough to out run the Beast that chased him._

 

***

 

Ben woke up to a pounding headache and pure darkness. He tentatively turned on his phone to see the time and had to drop it as the brightness sent shards of agony into his brain. It was at the dimmest it could go and it still felt like he'd stared into the sun. Ben curled up on his side and cradled his pulsing head, tears welling up in his eyes. If he couldn't turn on his phone, he couldn't turn on a light in the hall to get the ibuprofen. He whined, rolling back and forth slightly as he debated calling for his dad. But Lee had looked so tired… he couldn’t wake him up now… another shard of pain caused him to choke out a muffled cry and reflexively curl in on himself.

“Nggghnaaha…” even his whimper was painful. Full of distress he changed it to a humming moan.

He rolled back and forth like a dying cockroach, full of aggony and helplessness. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed some ibuprofen. _Now._

"Dad?" Ben called out, a whimper catching in his throat as his brain throbbed against his skull. " _Dad?_ "

A few minutes passed and still, Lee did not come. Ben was sobbing by this point as he twisted and turned. " _DAD!_ "

"Ben, what's wrong?" Lee was suddenly by his side, gathering the boy up in strong arms.

"My head." Ben sobbed, "It hurts! It _hurts_!"

"Shhh..." Lee rocked Ben gently before pressing a hand against Ben's forehead, feeling for a fever. There was none. "I'll get you some medicine, alright?"

Ben could only cry against the pain, nodding the smallest of nods.

 

***

 

They were out of ibuprofen. Lee stared at the medicine cupboard with growing horror. His son was having what seemed to be a migraine and he was _out of ibuprofen_. Lee tore up the stairs, his heart constricting and threatening to break over how much pain Ben was in.

"Dad. Dad, make it stop. Please!" Ben begged. Lee quickly walked over and smoothed down curly red hair.

"I need to run to the store to get some of that medicine, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Come back." Ben swallowed through tears. "Come back soon."

Lee smoothed down red curls. "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fic I've been planning since I came up with this series! Can you tell what is wrong with Ben? Hand drawn chocolate chip cookies to anyone who can guess what it is before the big reveal~
> 
> Song - Get Well by Icon for Hire


	2. Wrap My Flesh In Ivy And In Twine, For I Must Be Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's got some telling nightmares. Good thing it's a Saturday!

_Ben ran. He didn’t care for the way the leaves crunched and twigs snapped underfoot, giving away his position. All he knew was the creeping fear, the sense of being hunted. He jumped over a log and nearly slipped on the loose dirt on the other side. His arms pinwheeled and then he was running again._

_Behind him, the sound of felled trees hitting the ground grew louder. The Beast was close. Too close._

_Ben bit his lip and tried to go faster. Until suddenly, he wasn’t running anymore. His foot caught on a traitorous root and caused for Ben’s face to be introduced to the ground. Forcefully. With prejudice._

_The sounds of the chase faded away until the forest was painfully silent. Beast nor fowl dared utter a sound when such a deadly predator was near. A liquid not unlike dripping hot acid collided with Ben’s hand and wrist, making him cry out. Ben scrambled to get up but fell back upon his face. A hand made out of black acid gripped tightly onto Ben’s ankle, keeping him pinned with pain._

_Ben flailed and managed to smack the Beast away with his other hand. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” he yelled, before scrambling to his aching burning feet and stumbling into a clearing full of light and away from the shadows of the forest. Slowly, the light stole the corrosive pain, leaving him with tingling just past his wrists and his feet. It was better than any other alternative, so Ben accepted it._

_A roar of rage made him flinch, whirling back to face that dark forest. The Beast stood in the shadows, it’s eyes glowing a malevolent yellow in the dark. But it could not go from the shadows into the light and for now, Ben was safe from any more pain._

_***_

 

Once more, Ben woke up to a headache. If he had to guess, it was the same headache that had caused him to wake up writhing, just dulled from sleep and ibuprofen.

“Mrrrrg…” he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing tingling hands against his temple. It felt like a truck had run him over then decided to hit reverse and do it all over again. It was rather rude of them. Whoever was behind the wheel should be sued. At least the culprit wasn’t one fond of knives, unlike last night.

The door opened and Ben’s nose caught the delicious smell of homemade chicken and rice soup before the rest of his attention was brought to the one bringing the food to him in a tray. Lee gently placed the four legged tray down across Ben’s lap.

“Mornin’ dad.” Ben yawned.

“How’s your headache?” Lee asked, siting down on Ben’s bedside. Ben had to catch the bowl before it slid down into a corner and slopped all of it’s contents onto the carpet.

Ben’s grimace was enough of an answer but he still said, “It’s better, but still there. More of a truck variety than a stabby-stabby, ya know?”

Lee let out a concerned hum and felt Ben’s forehead for a fever. There was none. “Well, eat some of your soup and I’ll get you some more ibuprofen.”

Ben leaned into the touch and nodded. “M’kay.”

Ben went to pick up his spoon but the tingling in his hand caused him to fumble the silverware. Hot broth splashed up and onto the bowl, hitting Ben in the hand.

“Ow!”

Ben snatched his hand back and rubbed at it, blinking down in surprise. Despite being able to see steam, it hadn’t actually hurt all that much. It was completely covered by the pins and needles sensation after two seconds of pain.

Lee frowned. “Sleep on your hands?”

Ben shrugged. “Must’ve.” He had no other explanation otherwise.

When he tried again, his hand held the spoon with the most minute of tremors. Barely noticeable and easy to get the soup into his mouth. Hunger overcame confusion and the incident was soon pushed out of Ben’s mind. Lee got up and headed towards the hall, where the medicine cabinet was.

“Mmmmnh…” he moaned past his spoon. Lee’s cooking was just so _good_.

“That good huh?” Lee asked wryly as he placed a bottle of apple juice and two ibuprofen tablets next to Ben’s bowl.

Ben nodded enthusiastically, another glorious spoonful in his mouth already. Faster than he’d like, the soup was gone and it was time to take his pills. Ben reluctantly grabbed them and drowned the pills with a huge swallow of apple juice. Blleeck. Despite the necessity, Ben hated swallowing pills.

He eyed the juice. It was almost gone. He could finish it with another swallow, he supposed. But should he? He was reaching his limit for liquids pretty quick and he didn’t want to have to spend like thirty minutes in the bathroom emptying his bladder.

 _You know you wanna_. His brain spoke up. _Do it! Do it! Do it!_

Ben rolled his eyes. Fine. He’d finish the stupid drink. He was still kinda thirsty after all. 

 

***

 

“How do I get myself into these type of things?” Ben tried to say. Instead, it just came out a jumbled mumbly mess. Why? Because his lips were stuck inside his apple juice bottle. He’d tried pulling it off but it didn’t work. It just hurt worse so he stopped.

In the back of his throat a whine of distress was creeping up through his vocal chords. He saw a shadow pass in the hall. _Great! Dad can help!_ Ben thought to himself. _Dad! Dad!_

He tried to make the appropriate noises to gain his father’s attention, but alas - it is very hard to speak when you have your lips stuck inside an apple juice bottle. Completely unaware, Lee went about his business and did not come to his son’s aid. Ben pouted, accidentally pushing his lips further into the bottle. What was a guy to do when their main source of aid did not come?

His eyes narrowed from under his glasses. It was time for some drastic attention grabbing.

Ben pushed the bed tray father away and slid out of bed. Tingles coursed down his nerves as soon as his feet brushed against the carpet, sending shivers down Ben’s spine at the unpleasant sensation. It was worse than the hand tingles that he was trying to ignore. The tingling quickly faded to a more manageable level and with a final shudder, Ben padded his way out of his room.

 _If I were Dad, where would I go?_ Ben pondered to himself, looking up and down the hall. If he remembered correctly, Lee had been traveling towards the stairwell. Gulp. Ben eyed his feet and prayed they would cooperate.

He shuffled his way to the stairs and had to pause to grapple with his nerves. Ben grabbed the railing and took a step down the stairs. So far so good in a series of long and cautious steps. Feeling emboldened, Ben took another step and then another. Then disaster struck halfway down the stairs and Ben slid down the rest of the way with a strangled yet muffled yelp and a bruised bottom. Scowling, Ben flexed the  tinging culprits. 

“Ben! I thought you were still in bed!” Lee said, skidding into view from the kitchen.

Ben shrugged. “Kinda need your help.” He tried to say but again the apple juice bottle turned anything he said into a jumbled mess.

Ben knew the moment Lee had noticed the predicament he was in because the man began laughing so hard that he had to sit down on a nearby chair. Ben scowled and folded his arms across his chest as he pouted.

“Nohfuhni.” He grumbled. “Hempmeh.”

“I will, Ben. Oh how did you get into that?”

“Mnhen.” Ben shrugged. He waited expectantly and with a final laugh, Lee moved to help.

Moments later and Ben let out a whoop. “I’m free! I’m free - ow… my lips hurt.”

Lee ruffled Ben’s head. “Try not to get your lips stuck in bottles ok?”

Ben leaned into Lee’s touch. “M’kay.” He darted in and hugged his father tightly. Familiarly hesitant arms wrapped around him and gently squeezed, as if Lee were afraid that if he hugged too hard, Ben would break. To reassure his father, Ben hugged him tighter, clinging for all his worth.

“Love you Dad.” Ben said, pressing his ear to his dad’s chest and listening to the soothing beat.

“I love you to Ben.” Lee said softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Lee gently chivied Ben back to his room, where Ben was safely tucked into bed and bid to rest.

“Good thing it’s a Saturday!” Ben chirped as he settled in.

Lee let out a tired huff of laughter, hands busy with the tray. “That’s true. Get some sleep. Hopefully, the headache will be gone by the time you wake up next.”

“M’kay…” Ben murmured with a giant yawn, already half asleep.

 

*** 

 

_Ben ran through the darkening forest. His heart thundered in his ears as the darkness grew behind him. The Beast tore through the underbrush, only seconds behind._

_And_

_then_

_Ben_

_tripped._

_Burning agony covered his feet as the Beast’s oily acid train coated them, eating through his shoes and creeping up his ankles. Ben screamed, hands automatically reaching to touch, to free himself from the fires burning into flesh and bone. Black tar coated his fingers and Ben looked up at the psychedelic eyes of the Beast. Fear filled him, causing him to tremble and to scramble for purchase on oily ground._

_“C’mon… c’mon… move move move move!” Ben begged of his limbs, and they shakily, clatteringly obeyed. He staggered to his feet, hands already numb. The agony burning in his feet and ankles slowly transitioned into pins and needles and he began to run. He paid no mind to the trees he crashed into, nor did he care about the racket he was making._

_Sobs wracked his frame, blurring his vision but eventually, after an eternity of endless running, Ben broke into the light. The Beast roared angrily, the light of the sun sending acrid smoke into the air._

_Ben collapsed in the middle of the clearing, tingling feet unable to hold his weight._

**_“Soon… Soon boy… soon all will turn to black.”_ **

_Ben rolled over on his side and tried to block out the Beast’s words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mumford & Sons - Below My Feet


	3. Just Promise Me We'll Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally know for sure what's wrong with Ben.
> 
> Song - Mumford & Sons - Ghosts That We Know

**_Asmsauce_ ** **logged onto The Gamers High Council at - - 3:20 PM - -**

 **Monksarecool:** Ben! How are you, man?

 **Asmsauce:** I had a pretty nasty headache earlier but after a nap I’m doing pretty good. You?

 **Monksarecool:** Just trying to convince King Isaac over here that a road trip to the SC concert would be a really chill idea.

 **Kingsway253:** and I’M trying to tell you that my mom wouldn’t let me go

 **Monksarecool:** bwak bwak you’re just chicken you don’t wanna even go!

 **Kingsway253:** I do so. I just… don’t see how it’ll work out. That’s all.

 **Asmsauce:** oookaaay… Tam, how are you holding up?

 **Magicalscholar7:** homework, homework, homework. Basically, the same as usual. I could really use a break.

 **Asmsauce:** so… you thinking what I’m thinking?

 **Magicalscholar7:** torrential heirs and plotting party at Alex’s?

 **Monksarecool:** wait what

 **Kingsway253:** sounds fun let’s do it

 **Asmsauce:** awwww yeah this’ll be fun, dudes!

 **Monksarecool:** but I haven’t agreed to anything!

 **Magicalscholar7:** are you going to say no?

 **Monksarecool:** well… no…

 **Monksarecool:** but I’m still protesting because my mom hasn’t agreed!

 **Kingsway253:** oh so I can’t pull the mom card but you can?

 **Asmsauce:** wow. Textbook hypocrite right there

 **Monksarecool:** sh

 **Monksarecool:** shut up! I’ll go ask now geeze.

 

**\- - _Monksarecool_ is AFK! - - **

Ben snickered to himself and stretched his arms above his head with a quiet, “Mnnrrr…” His headache was gone and he felt rather refreshed.

With a yawn, Ben slid out of bed and wandered down the stairs to where he could hear Lee puttering around the kitchen.

“Hi Dad.” Ben slumped against the counter and waved lazily with a free hand.

“Sleep well?” Lee asked, sliding a plate of freshly bakes scones Ben’s direction.

Ben’s cheeks were filled with delicious cakey scone so it took him a bit to reply. “Yeah! My headache’s completely gone! The gang is trying to see if Alex can host a Torrential Heirs gaming late night at his house, so if it’s ok on Alex’s side can I go over?”

Lee leaned against the counter and carefully levitated the dirty pan into the kitchen sink. “If it’s fine with Cassandra then I’ll drive you over.”

Ben whooped, sending several crumbs flying through the air. Lee rolled his eyes heavenward as his lips upturned into a fondly exasperated smile.

 

**\- - _Monksarecool_ is active! - - **

**Monksarecool:** mom said it’d be ok. We’ll even have pizza!

 **Magicalscholar7:** awww yisssss

 **Kingsway253:** that’s the best news I’ve heard all day

 **Asmsauce:** *fist pumps air* this is gonna be AWESOME!

 **Monksarecool:** come over around four okay? Mom says I gotta clean up some stuff first.

 **Kingsway:** understood

 **Asmsauce:** gotcha

 **Magicalscholar7:** we’ll just do some low dungeon grinding while we wait

 **Monksarecool:** no fair!

 **Kingsway:** it’s the price of hosting you know.

 **Monksarecool:** *sulks* fine, fine… Well… I’ll be in touch.

 

**\- - _Monksarecool_ logged out off The Gamers High Council at - - 3:45 PM - -**

Ben grinned down at his phone and took another big bite of his scone. “Hey Dad, Alex’s mom said it’s okay to come over at four!”

Lee poked his head out of the pantry. “Alright. Did he say a time to expect you back?”

Ben shook his head. “Not yet. I’ll tell you when I know.”

Lee nodded then ducked back into the pantry to do… something. Ben took another bite of his scone and chewed thoughtfully. It was probably food related. Yum.

Several monster kills later, and it was finally time to go. Ben bounced as he waited for Lee to grab his keys.

 

***

 

“BEN!” Tam squeeled, barreling into the other teen the moment she laid eyes on him, spinning them both around with the force of her impact. “It’s so good to see you! I got you a poster for that Skrodinger kitty thing!”

“We saw each other Friday. And it’s Schrodinger's  _Cake_.” Ben replied dizzily. Two Tams swam before his eyes before solidifying back into a single entity. Tam released Ben with a fake scoff of disgust, the poster plastered to Ben’s chest.

“This is how you treat me after not seeing eachother in uh…” Tam turned around to count on her fingers.

“Ben, text me the time I should pick you up, alright?” Lee said from the open window.

“Okay!” Ben called back, waving as his father put the car into gear and began to head off.

“BEN!!!” came Alex’s enthusiastic yell, quickly taking Tam’s place as he collided with Ben. “We’ve got _pizza_!”

Ben brightened even as his head gave a mild throb at all the jerking around it had been given. His stomach growled at the thought of the cheesy glory. At the sound, both Tam and Alex let out the loudest guffaws that Ben had ever heard. After a few embarassed moments, Ben began laughing just as hard as - if not harder than - them both, causing tears of mirth to roll down his cheeks as it quickly turned into a wheeze.

The rumble of another car had all three of them - still laughing - turn to the road just in time to see Isaac jump out of his mother’s car and hit the grass in a roll, the sound of lecturing Hebrew following him like fiery darts.

“Ima! I’m going now!” Isaac yelped just before he kicked the passenger door shut. He bristled defensively when he found the rest of the guild staring at him. “What. She was gonna lecture for another ten minutes, let’s head in before she realizes I’m gone.”

Ben started giggling and found he couldn’t stop. The others had to drag his limp giggly body into the back yard where several tables were already set up near the Lawson family fire pit. They’d be roasting marshmallows and making s’mores when it got dark enough. But for now, while they awaited the delivery of cheesy gooey deliciousness, they’d play their game.

 

***

 

Asmsauce stretched leisurely as he looked closer at the new shoes he had gotten from one of the mini dungeon runs they had done.They looked rather… odd in comparison to the rest of his armor but that was ok. What really mattered were the stats he gained from the new boots.

“Hey guys, I think we have time for a quest if we want to get in some more leveling before the pizza comes.” Monksarecool said to the rest of the guild to which he got a chorus of agreement.

“Quest… Quest… where are you…” Asmsauce mumbled to himself as he looked at his Quest Finder.

“Found one!” Magicalscholar7 called out and there was a scramble for the others to find it as well so they were all on the same page. “It’s a bit of a walk but we can halve the distance pretty quick if we book it.” She added.

Kingsway253 nodded. “Alright. C’mon guys let’s see if this quest will give us all the push into level 26!”

“Yeah!” everyone else cheered excitedly.

Soon there were two horses, a magic tiger, a rather large and beastly looking grey wolf emerging from the grey summoning smoke and the small guild was off on an adventure. Around them, the terrain slowly bled out from a gentle grassland to a much more rocky terrain. The sounds of hooves and claws against stone was loud, almost overwhelming the cheerful soundtrack of the location. Absentmindedly, Asmsauce started humming the main theme of Torrential Heirs. “Hmm hmm hmmmhmmmm -ack!” The tune went too high and caused his voice to crack, leading to a bit of mild coughing and clearing of a throat that was very much unused to signing.

Another round of sniggers and out right guffaws left the guild in near stitches and unable to continue their journey. Asmsauce pouted before laughing alongside his friends.

The air full of merriment and the occasional giggle, the quartet began to move again. Soon they were winding their way up to a small cliff, where a small camp had been made by some NPCs. One such NPC was a Temarian Elf and held the golden exclamation point that denoted an available quest. As the spokeswoman, Magicalscholar7 opened up the quest and read it aloud.

“The Price of Knowleddge. Find Illmaris’ Journal at the Caves of Scorn and return it to Messui.”

Monksarecool snickered into his hand. “Caves of Scorn? That’s super cheesy.”

Magicalscholar7 shoved the monk over and continued reading. “My brother Illmaris has’nt returned from his exploration of the Caves of Scorn - Messui shakes his head in sorrow - I told him it was too dangerous for a midlevel Scholar but did he listen to me? No. That Fell curiosity always had a knack for getting Illmaris into trouble, so I suppose this is no different.’- sounds like somebody I know.”

Asmsauce bristled as all three of his friends looked his way. “Hey! It’s not my fault shennanigans always ensue around me!”

“Keep reading, Tam.” Kingsway253 said encouragingly.

“Will you go to the Caves of Scorn and bring my idiot of a brother back? The cave is over by the bottom of the cliff. - Reward is 100 Gold.”

“Niiice.” Monksarecool whispered amongst the other sounds of approval.

“Alright, Tam It sounds good.We accept the quest.” Kingsway253 said.

Magicalscholar7 obliged the guild master and then they were off, treking back down the mountain.

“Hey, do you think my character and mount would survive the drop?” Ben asked, looking over the edge of the cliff. “I mean, it’s not that high in comparission to the Cliffs of Mt. Doomshade.”

 “Ben, if you die on this I will come over and challenge your rezzed butt to a duel to the death.” Magicalscholar7 threatened.

Asmsauce eyed her and then with a devilish grin, took a galloping leap off the cliff, mount and all. All of the more or less sane members of the Gamers High Council eyed Asmsauce’s icon, just waiting for the inevitable moment when it would grey out in death.

“IM OKAY!” Asmsauce shouted and everyone burst into laughter at Magicalscholar7’s pout.

“I wanted to test out my newest spell too!” she protested.

“Well it’s a quicker way down.” Monksarecool pointed out, and then he too was galloping off the side of the cliff into oblivion.

Both Kingsway253 and Magicalscholar7 peered over the cliff’s edge.

 

_Monksarecool waved at Kingsway253!_

_Monksarecool waved at Magicalscholar7!_

“Really, Alex? Really?” Magicalscholar7 asked her friend, staring at him with a deadpan. Monksarecool sniggered into a hand.

 

_Asmsauce is performing a traditional Temarian dance!_

 

“Ben, be serious!” Magicalscholar7 complained as soon as her magical tiger’s paws hit the ground.

“I can’t be Sirius, I’m Ben!”

Magicalscholar7 groaned. Her forehead met her hand with a loud smack. It was obvious she was sick and tired of these shenanigans.

There was a growl and the skittering of paws against stone as Kingsway253’s grey wolf scrambled to stand up again.

“Ok. The cave should be right around the corner.” Kingsway253 said, glancing at the map. “Tam, you’re on standby with potions and sheilding spells, ok? Ben, you should be able to sneak in pretty easily and Alex and I will follow close behind you.”

“Okay!”

 

***

 

“Oh man this place is creepy.”

Green firelight flickered across the walls and cackling skeletons ran amuck

“You said it Ben.” Kingsway253 agreed.

“Ok. So, we just need to find a book in this mess. Do you think the skeletons will drop it?” Magicalscholar7 pondered.

“One way to find out! LEEEROOOYYYYY JENNNKIIINNNSSS!” Monksarecool bellowed, running straight at the nearest skeleton.

“What’s the use of making a plan if you’re not going to FOLLOW IT?!” Kingsway253y yelled at the monk.

The monk responded by sticking out his tongue and pulling down his eyelid with a “Bleeeh…”

“Why you!”

“Ack not the hair not the hair!”

The monk pulverized the skeletons with a many a crazy keyboard smashes as the player was pulled into a headlock in real life.

“Oh hey I got a book.” Monksarecool said with a suprprised blink at his inventory.

“Is it the one we need?” Asmsauce asked.

“No, it’s some quest starter. Should I click it?”

“NO.” The other three shouted.

Monksarecool jumped. “Jeeze you guys, you don’t need to yell!”

Magicalscholar7 sighed. “Let’s just grind okay?”

 

***

 

 _“_ _oh... This was all that was left? Are you sure? You didn't... Find anything else there did you?”_ the NPC gave a nervous chuckle. _“Anyways, thanks for bringing this back - it's good to have some form of closure I guess.”_

Magicalscholar7 blinked at the others. “Did anyone else think that there was going to be a longer quest chain than that? Cause I did.”

“Yeah… Maybe they were going to then backed out and the dialogue just didn’t get changed?” Monksarecool suggested.

Asmsauce leaned forward. “Can we start that other quest now?”

“I don’t see why no-” Kingsway253 started to say.

Inturrupting with a loud squeal, Monksarecool said brokenly, “Quest later - food now!”

“Food?!!”

“Food?!”

“Food...”

The other guild members sounded remarkably like the sea faring pidgeons from Finding Nemo.

 

***

 

Ben stood up from the table and swayed. _Whoah…_ little sparkling dots pretending to be shooting stars danced before his eyes, as if he had just stared really hard at a lightbulb, or the sun. And the tingling in his hands and feet were back.

“Ben? You okay?” Tam asked in concern. Ben blinked blearily back at her, swaying slightly on the back of his heels before his equlibrium set back in.

“My head’s kinda goin’ all funky…” he muttered, pulling off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes. “I think I just stood up too fast.”

“Well, if you’re sure you’re okay, I’ll be going to grab some pizza, you wanna come with?”

Ben nodded slightly. “Yeah, yeah - jus… lemme get my glasses back on. Can’t see without ‘em ya know?”

He took a step forward and that’s when the pain hit. It felt like knives had been stabbed into his eyes and his knees bucked under him. The bench connected to the table did no more favors with him and sent him on a set course towards a real life introduction to the ground.

“BEN!” three voices screamed but by the time the noise registered, the pain was crescendoing and the blackness that swallowed him up was a welcome relief.

 

***

 

Everything was still. Quiet peace rocked him back and forth. There was no pain here, no tingling pins and needles to poke his skin. He merely was, drifting gently along the gentle waves of black.

He didn’t want to leave. But something inside him knew that he couldn’t stay here. Already, he could feel himself sinking down… down deeper and deeper. But maybe… maybe down wasn’t down at all. Maybe he was all turned around and down was really up? It was so dark, he couldn’t see which way was up. But slowly… so slowly… it was turning from darker than black, to black, then the slightest glimpses of grey-white.

_“-ight Doctor?”_

_“-ce tests… inconclusive…”_

_“I… sorry…r. Pierson… son has…Black’s… ease…”_ the voice doing most of the choppy talking said.

 _“And there’s nothing you can do.”_ A familiar voice sent a giant wave of icy water cascading over Ben’s head, causing him to cough and splutter as he resurfaced.

And then there was sobbing. Terrible, heart wrenching sobs that sent ripples through the grey-white water encompassing Ben in its faux gentle soothing embrace. Ben didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to wake up. Maybe if he swam up a bit farther, he’d wake up?

_Wake up wake up wake up wakeupwakeupWAKEUP!_

_***_

Ben woke up. It was the worst thing he could have ever done. Where there had been no pain while floating in that darkness, now Ben felt like he’d been run over by a herd of monster trucks. And the sensation of tingling hadn’t stopped, in fact it had gotten worse - more pronounced. The sound of sobbing perforated the air. Ben tilted his head as far as the oxygen mask would let him and weakly croaked a quiet “Dad?”

The sobbing stopped.

“Ben!” Lee grabbed Ben’s right hand with his own larger color stained ones. “How are you feeling? Any tingling?”

“My hand is tingling like - really bad. So do my feet.” Ben informed his father and watched with growing horror as his dad’s face crumpled and new tears leaked down to carve a deeper tear track into the suddenly aged face.

“Dad? Dad what’s wrong? Why are you crying? I’m in a hospital they can fix me, right?”

Lee pulled Ben’s tingling hand to his wet lips and pressed a kiss against Ben’s trembling knuckles. He took a deep breath, the air audibly hitching in his chest. “You have Black’s disease, Ben. A very severe, well progressed case.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed. “So? The docs can fix me, right?”

Another tear streamed down Lee’s cheek and he closed his dark eyes.

“Right?” Ben pressed. “Dad, you’re scarring me! There’s a cure, right? _Right_? There has to be a cure!”

Lee stood up. “Your friends all want to see you. I’ll let you all be and then when it’s time for them to go home I’ll be back okay?”

“No! Dad don’t leave! Dad, come back! _Dad._ _Dad!_ ” Ben watched numbly as Lee stumbled out the door and murmured something to his friends no doubt waiting outside. His father slid out of the room and his friends barreled in, firing questions a mile a minute.

Eventually though, everyone grew quiet and an awkwardly strained silence grew the longer Ben refused to talk, numbly staring out the door. Time slid by and it was soon time for everyone to leave.

“Here. You dropped this while they were getting you on the stretcher.” Tam said quietly and pressed the folded Schrodinger’s Cake poster into Ben’s limp hand, folding his fingers over it.

Ben blinked down at it, the haze of shock still fully over his eyes and ears. He looked back at Tam who was wiping away tears.

“Feel better, okay?” she choked out, before she ran out of the room.

Isaac gripped Ben’s shoulder in passing and Alex clung to Ben in the tightest hug he had ever given his friend. But then they were gone and Ben was alone in his bare hospital room.

Ben had heard of Black’s Disease. It had been covered briefly in his mandatory Health class that every citizen in Cadwell City was supposed to know. Mental degeneration. Loss of motor skills. Seizures. And then ultimately… _death_. It was incurable. But that was impossible! It was the modern world, of course the doctors would have come up with a cure! Right? …Right?

Through the numbness, a fire grew. Anger burned away the mists of shock and with a dark scowl, Ben wadded up the poster and threw it in the trash. What was the point, anyways? He’d never be able to attend now. Not with _this_.

He rolled to his side and jammed his eyes shut, ignoring Lee’s entrance. Lee sighed heavily and sat down on a chair nearby Ben’s bed. But Ben didn’t roll back around, didn’t do anything but pretend to sleep. Eventually, sleep became real.

 

***

 

That night, Ben dreamed of being chased in the forest.

 But when he got into the clearing, the Beast

                                                stepped

                                         into

                                   the

                       light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the chapter that I've been the most excited for!!! I've been planning this chapter since October 2015 peeps. 2015!!!! I uh... will admit that I too cried while writing this. so uh... pleaseputthepitchforksdown *runs for the hills*


	4. All I Know For Sure Is I'm Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben has a rough time and everyone tries to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'll be honest, I teared up writing this chapter)

Ben awoke to a burning in his veins that was by now the usual. His body ached and his head pounded. It was hard to move without pain shooting out from his very core. His hands were limp and sent shards of agony up his already burning neural pathways when he tried to sit up. Ben gritted his teeth and pushed through it until he was upright. He couldn’t stay laying in bed, it wasn’t an option for him. He would just have to pull himself through the pain, like he had the day before and the day after.

He tossed the blankets off his legs and made to stand up. His feet brushed the ground without the accustomed coolness, and instead of the tingling he had come to expect, there was absolutely nothing. Ben only had a few seconds to process this new sensory development, because in the span of two blinks and two breaths, he had fallen to the ground. Ben stared at the space between his bed and the floor, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He glanced at his legs, how they laid all tangled up with one another. He couldn’t feel the warmth of his skin, or the coolness of the floor.

Ben’s heart began to pound. Struggling to breathe, the teen tried to move a toe. There was nothing. He couldn’t move his legs. He couldn’t move his _legs_. He glanced at his arms, felt how they tingled and burned in equal measure. Would they go entirely blank too? Would he eventually be paralyzed? Was that how this disease worked? Freeze him up until he couldn’t breathe, or it reached his head and caused a seizure?

“Dad…” his voice rose, shrill in his panic. “DAD!”

 

***

 

“ _DAD!_ ”

Lee felt his heart stop. He dropped the knife he had been using to smear some condiments on Ben’s sandwich, not caring for how the mayo had been splattered onto his black shirt. Ben sounded like he was absolutely terrified, and coupled with the strain of pain he could hear in his boy’s voice, it was the most frightening thing in the world.

“ _DAD!_ ” Ben screamed again, louder than before as Lee was already up ten steps. His feet pounded on the stairs, in time to the thoughts racing through the mechanic’s head.

“Ben! Are you alright?” Lee burst into his son’s room and froze. His mind took in Ben’s crumpled form on the ground and the tears on the youth’s face.

“Dad… Dad I-” Ben broke off in a sob. “ _Dad_ …”

Lee hurried over, gathering the near hysterical boy into his arms. “Ben, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t, _I can’t_! I can’t feel my _legs_!” Ben’s arms flailed wildly and Lee had to hold them to keep Ben from hurting himself. The grip Ben gave his hands was near bone shattering but Lee simply ignored the pain as his heart threatened to stall out on him. Black’s had already taken Ben’s hands, now it had taken his son’s legs as well?

Ben let out a little wail and Lee rocked him back and forth. “Shhhh… Just cry it out…” he soothed. But he couldn’t say ‘it’ll all get better’. When he tried, the words just stayed in his throat, unable to come out. Oh, how desperately Lee wished he could simply say, ‘It will be okay.’

But he couldn’t. Black’s didn’t work that way.

 

***

 

For the third time in his life, Ben was confined to a wheelchair. And he hated it. He hated what it meant. He hated the resulting whispers of his peers at school, the pitying looks his teachers sent him. He even missed PE. Wasn’t that sad? He actually missed nearly getting hit in the face with a volleyball.

Ben hated Black’s. He could barely eat without the mechanical braces steadying his hands, his handwriting was now illegible, and pain was his constant companion, despite the medication he took every day to numb it slightly. The burn was still there, under his skin - just… faded. Less noticeable. It made it so he could function, could go to school, hang out with his friends and direct Alex in playing Asmsauce… but he could never forget it, that it was burning up his neural pathways.

The high whine of an electric screw driver brought Ben carefully wheeling out of his bedroom and into the hall. “Dad?”

Lee looked up from the metal track he had been adhering to the wall and smiled gently at his son, a glimmer of sorrow in his dark eyes.

“Oh, hello Ben. I’m just making the stairs more accessable for you - Ben? Ben! Are you alright?”

Ben in the time that Lee had been talking had begun to curl up in on himself, sobs shuddering his very frame.

“Ben?” Lee gently set his hand on Ben’s shoulder and blinked as Ben threw his arms around his waist in as tight of a hug as he could manage.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Ben whispered wetly into Lee’s stomach.

Lee didn’t hesitate to wrap his own arms around the boy, shedding a few tears in sympathy.

 

***

 

Ben sat in his wheelchair with his head held high despite all the while desperately wishing he could just lay down and sleep forever.

“You certain you want to do this?” Tam asked from behind the camera. “We can always back out if you're not feeling ok.”

Ben shook his head. “No, no! I want to do this!” He protested.

Tam sighed. “If you're sure.” She nodded at Alex and Isaac who grabbed the prepared bucket with grim expressions before all three looked at Ben. “Ready?”

Ben nodded and sat slightly higher in his chair, the plastic protective covering on his wheelchair crinkling noisily with every movement.

Tam counted down from three and then they were rolling. Ben took a deep breath.  

“My name is Ben. I’ m sixteen and I have Black's Disease. Eventually I'll lose all feeling in my limbs, kinda like ice water. So, to bring awareness to Blacks and others, I'm issuing the Blacks Ice Bucket Challenge.”

Alex and Isaac marched behind where Ben was sitting and got ready.

Ben swallowed his nervousness and issued his instructions. “Fill up a bucket up with cold water and ice. Have someone dump the water over your head. Use the hashtag #Black'sDiseaseOnIce so that your idea can count towards funding a possible cure.”

Ben looked at his two guild mates. “Well? I'm ready. Bring it dudes.”

Grimly, Alex and Isaac dumped the ice water over Ben's head, making him shriek and splutter as it hit him.

Tam was by his side immediately with a warm fluffy towel fresh from the dryer. "You ok? Your dad is brewing some Hot Honey Milk if you want any."

“Th-that sounds g-great!” Ben shivered, accepting the towel and wrapping it around his shoulders, slumping in relief as Tam toweled off his curls.

“Here, let me help you up and we'll fix your wheelchair.” Isaac said as he and Alex offered their arms to lift Ben up. Ben looked at his friends and their caring faces and felt a tear run down his face.

“What did I do to deserve you guys?” He sniffed, hiding his face into Isaac's shoulder.

“You were you.” Alex said sincerely. “That's all we needed.”

The tears came quicker and soon became grateful sobs. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

“C’mon, let’s get you inside.” Isaac said as he and Alex placed Ben back in his now dry wheelchair.

 

***

 

Lee looked up from where he had been mixing several cups of Hot Honey Milk and smiled softly at the teenagers that were crowding around the new kitchen table. Ben gave a small wave and the man waved back with his spoon, sending a small dollop flying across the counter.

“How’d the video go?” he asked.

“Didn’t stutter once, did ya Ben!” Alex said, slinging a companionable arm around Ben’s barely dry shoulder.

“How about one of you kids finish up this. Ben needs warm clothes before he gets sick.”

Ben snorted. “Like I’m not already sick, dad. How can I get any worse?”

“Well, you _could_ get hypothermia added onto the rest of your pains, and I’m sure you don’t want that.” Lee said dryly as he raised an eyebrow.

Ben flushed bright red and looked away with a pout. Lee took that as ascent and nodded at Isaac who moved to finish mixing up the drinks.

“C’mon, I know staying in your wet things won’t be fun.” Lee gently said, guiding the wheelchair down the hall to the wheelchair lift.

Ben shifted slightly. “I know that!” he protested, “But I hate it! I hate that you have to get me dressed like I’m some _toddler_!”  With every word, Ben got louder until he was shouting.

Lee stopped pushing and pulled his soggy son into a hug, ignoring the wet spots that had nothing to do with soaked clothing. Oh how desperately Lee wanted to tell Ben that everything would be okay. After a time, he took a shuddering breath and pulled away.

“Let’s get you into warm clothes.” He said as Ben scrubbed away the stray tears from his face.

“M’kay…”

 

***

 

In warm clothes and with a warm mug in his hands, Ben had to fight the urge to just plonk his head down and sleep. Eventually, someone noticed his drooping head and Ben was gently guided up the stairs and into bed. For a while, Ben simply listened to the gentle conversations drifting up from the living room, his friends obviously reluctant to leave.

Eventually, Ben drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

When he awoke, it was dark outside and the burning in his veins was strangely muted. Something loud slammed and shuddered the whole house, causing Ben to flinch and nearly fall out of bed. He caught himself on his parked wheelchair and with a struggle that was becoming far too familiar for comfort, got himself righted on the device.

Laboriously, Ben rolled his wheelchair toward his open door and poked his head out into the hall with a caution that he hadn’t felt was necessary for a while now. Another loud noise echoed against the walls and Ben flinched. That sounded like something delicate and expensive had just shattered. Was there a burgular in the house? And where was Lee?

Slowly, Ben inched forward toward the source of the noise: Lee’s bedroom.

He reached the open doorway just in time to see a metal paperweight careen right into a framed picture. Lee stood in the middle of the storm, bit and pieces of metal dancing in the air around him as if there was an invisible wind. He was staring up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, the metal crashed down to the ground and Lee slumped to his knees like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Why Ben? Why him?!” Lee whispered hoarsely, still staring at the ceiling. “Why not someone else!”

Ben was reminded horribly of that horrid night, when he had found out about having Black’s. How Lee had been sobbing just as brokenly.

Feeling like he was intruding on something he should never had seen, Ben quietly wheeled away toward his own room. As he entered, his eye caught on a Schroedinger’s Cake poster and he was hit with a sudden all prevailing sense of helpless despair. Using the heel of his hands to push the wheels, he practically zoomed over to the poster and ripped it down. With dull eyes, Ben watched the shredded pieces float to the ground.

Sharply, Ben rolled until he got to the foot of his bed and practically threw himself onto it as well as he could. The wheelchair went skittering across the room, but Ben couldn’t bring himself to care. Feeling absolutely miserable, Ben curled up on his side and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Stand My Ground by Within Temptation


	5. Bottle Up the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben spreads the word about Black's Disease and becomes the spark of an international sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I am not a medical practitioner so some of the stuff might be a bit iffy. Please give this humble college student some slack, this one is trying her best - that I am.
> 
> Any character resembling real persons are not indicative of their real thoughts and are merely fictional figments of my brain.  
> Also, grab some tissues. This'll be a doozy.

“He’s not getting any worse at the moment, but he’s also not getting any better.” Dr. Kabuletii said, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

Lee gripped Ben’s limp hand in a gentle squeeze and felt his heart sink.

“Is there any progress in finding a cure?” Ben asked quietly. Lee’s heart sunk further down into his stomach. Oh… oh Ben…

The doctor specializing in Black’s looked worn and exhausted. “Currently, several private industries are searching, but their results are inconclusive.”

“Oh…” Ben’s response was tiny, barely audible. “I thought…”

“Researchers are doing the best they can, Ben. But sometimes medical science hasn’t caught up to where it needs to be.” Dr. Kabuletii said sadly. He shuffled some papers and set them on the table next to him. “However, your father and I have discussed options, there are programs for those of your condition. You can be made as comfortable as our current technology will allow-”

“While my body shuts down, is that what you mean.” Ben said, short and biting. “I know what Black’s means. I know I’m gonna die, doc.”

Lee closed his eyes and looked away, fighting back tears as his worn heart shattered. This time, he didn’t think they’d be able to be mended again. There would always be a gaping Ben shaped hole located somewhere in his heart. “Everyone dies Ben.” He choked out as he pulled the trembling boy into an awkward hug. “But that doesn’t mean that the time spent before that can’t be full of joy and happiness with the people you love.”

Ben’s face crumpled against Lee’s shoulder as he slid out of the wheelchair and fully into Lee’s lap. “I don’t want to die, Dad.”

“I know. Believe me, I know.” Lee pressed a kiss into Ben’s curls and smoothed them down slightly as he cradled Ben in his arms. “Dr. Kabuletti and I were talking, and well… how do you feel about making a wish through the Make a Wish Foundation?”

Ben made a concerning noise, half a sob and half a gasp. Lee felt the shards of his heart clench.

“I’m not a kid anymore.” He whispered into Lee’s collarbone.

“Anyone under eighteen can be granted a wish Ben.” Dr. Kabuletti said kindly. “You are in the perfect place to make a wish. In fact, it can very much help you and those you love. Medical care isn’t always just about medicine and pills. Often times, your mental health and well being must be cared for as well.”

“I…” Ben hesitated. “I’d like to try.”

Lee and Dr. Kabuletti traded relieved glances over Ben’s head before the doctor spoke, “Then they’ll send a team out to hear your wish.”

 

***

 

The views were going off the charts.

Ben, Alex, Tam and Isaac all stared at the computer screen as Video-Ben got splashed again with icy cold water. The views went up again another ten. It had only been two days, and the view count was in the millions.

“Wow.” Alex said, wide eyed.

“We’ve gone viral.” Ben whispered in awe.

Tam shoved at Ben’s shoulder. “You mean, _you_ went viral.”

“Well we all made it into the video after Ben got soaked.” Alex pointed out.

“You mean it caught _all_ of that?!” Ben’s voice rose so high it squeaked.

The other kids laughed and crowded as close as Ben’s wheelchair would allow.

“Of course we wanted the world to know how much we care for you, silly.” Tam muttered into Ben’s collar bone where Alex’s arm had pushed her.

“Oh man, dudes. You’re making me cry again.” Ben sniffed, unable to wipe away the traitorous tears that were leaking from his eyes.

The air filled with giggles as everyone backed away to give Ben some space.

“So I hear you get to make a wish.” Isaac eventually said once the giggling had died down. “Any idea on what it’ll be on?”

Ben hummed quietly to himself. “I still haven’t figured it out yet.

“That’s cool, the longer you take to figure it out means it’s gonna be ten times more epic.” Alex grinned, leaning his chair so far backwards that the front legs were danging a foot off the ground.

Ben gave Alex a very concerned look, “My dad says that that’s a bad-”

“AGH!” With a startled shout, Alex went tail over tea kettle backwards, landing on his back with a painful exhale of breath.

“-idea…” Ben finished slowly, leaning over his wheelchair’s arm rest as he did so. “Dude, you okay?”

Alex gave a thumbs up and rolled off the chair with barely a wheeze. “That was fun.” He said brightly as he straightened his shirt.

“If that happened to me I’d have spinal injuries.” Isaac deadpanned.

Ben snorted and once more the room was full of laughter. Wiping away tears of mirth, Ben didn’t see Lee walking back up the stairs, a relieved but sad smile on his face.

 

***

 

“Sooo, watcha watchin?”

Donna Abner paused the video and popped out a ear bud, turning to look at her brother as he bent down to get a closer look.

“Just a viral video, Dan.”

“Is it, like, funny or something? Why’s it going so nuts on the interwebs?”

“It’s a challenge, my dude.” Donna gestured to the video. “Donate money to research on Black’s Disease or get dunked on with a ton of ice and ice cold water and donate a smaller amount.”

“Huh. You gonna do it?”

Donna hummed noncommittally. “I don’t know yet. Maybe if someone challenges me.”

“It’d get a lot of traction if you did it. You have a ton of people following you - since you know you kinda _are_ a rockstar.” Her brother pointed out.

Donna smiled at that, albeit a little weakly. “I’m not _that_ famous.”

“Who’s going to concert at New Year’s again?” Dan said pointedly. “Trust me, you have fans who’d appreciate you spreading awareness.”

Donna opened her mouth but before she could speak, her phone rang. “Hold that thought- gotta answer this. Could be my agent. Hello, this is Donna Abner, how may I help you?”

The reply on the other side of the phone made her eyes widen.

“Oh. Oh, I-I’m honored. Is it really what he wants? I-I mean I can do it but wouldn’t he want something a little more… extravagant? Yes, yes I understand. Thank you for the opportunity, of course I’ll do it. My agent will contact you with some proposed changes to the concert itinerary for your approval. Yes. Thank you again, Mr. Leonhart. Goodbye.” 

Donna stared numbly at her phone then up at the curious face of her brother.

“Who was that?” Dan asked.

“I need to speak to Melody.” She said faintly, standing up and heading towards the door.

“You ever going to answer my question?” Dan called after her retreating back. The door clicked shut. “I’ll just take that as a no, then.”

 

***

 

As the weather grew colder, Ben’s extremities tingled with more and more sharpness. But as it grew colder, so did his trepidation and excitement. One reason was because part of his Wish was coming true today. And it was the most nerve wracking thing he could ever do. Probably sensing his nervousness, Lee gently placed his hand on Ben’s shoulder and squeezed. Ben sucked in air between his teeth and glanced at his friends to see how they were doing.

Right next to his wheelchair, Tam shifted to and fro on her feet and rubbed her hands together nervously. Alex was practically vibrating out of his shoes and Isaac was muttering something under his breath - most likely a prayer.

Good thing he wasn’t the only one nervous. It made him feel a little better.

From backstage, Hellen DeSauveterre smiled at him and his friends, before a stage technician signaled for the platinum blonde to get moving onto camera, causing the TV audience to yell and scream.

Eventually it died down and Ben could hear Hellen speak, “-ow! Wow. You guys are amazing! You know, I was back stage and I was just _praying_ that when I’d walk onstage I would get cheering and screaming. And then I came out and my wish came true, you guys are amazing! You know you’re like genies in a bottle.” Hellen cracked.

The audience exploded.

Ben tried to hold back his laughter. He really did. His face twisted. His mouth wiggled. His cheeks puffed from the pressure of keeping his laughter inside his lungs. “Snfk.” His shoulders jumped from the effort. “Pgfh.” He struggled to keep his face straight. “PfffFFHAHAHA!”

The force of his laughter sent his head back, lightly hitting against Lee’s chest. As the audience’s laughter too died out, he settled back down with an amused sigh.

Around him, his friends were wiping their own tears of mirth off their faces.

“I’m sure many of you have seen the Ice Bucket Challenge going around the Internet. And before you ask, yes I will be doing the challenge, having been nominated by the instigator of the challenge himself, alongside this I’ll be donating $100,000 to the Brainbridge Research Industry to research a cure for Black’s Disease.”

The audience surged into loud whooping and raucous cheering.

Ben felt his heart swoop, and he was sure if he had been able to stand, his knees would have gone weak. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide under his glasses. Tam looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers as she mouthed, “One million _dollars_?!”

From the corner of his eye, Ben caught Isaac stumbling into Alex, looking as stunned as everyone else.

But what really caught Ben’s attention was the hug that Lee pulled him into, nearly tugging the teen off his wheelchair.

“Dad, did you know she was going to do that?” Ben hoarsely whispered into Lee’s collar.

Lee hugged him tighter before pulling back to wipe at his eyes. “I didn’t know. Oh Ben - a million dollars to research a cure!” Lee let out a laugh full of bewildered awe. “I can barely believe it!”

While those backstage tried to get over their shock, Hellen had pressed on through the script outlining the vague ideas presented for the show.

“I have with me today the boy who started a worldwide phenomenon, alongside his friends and father. Ladies and gents, Ben Saunders, Tambry Rillard, Issac Goshan, Alex Lawson and Lee Pierson.”

“That’s our cue.” Ben quipped shakily. “Man I’m glad I don’t have to walk right now. I don’t think I’d be able to.”

“I don’t think I can either.” Alex said woozily. “I’m still reeling about all those zeros. Isaac, hold me!” he swooned dramatically into Isaac’s arms.

Isaac snorted and shoved him off. “Idiot we’re supposed to be heading onstage.” He scolded, eying the impatient stage attendant waving at them.

Ben swallowed heavily then mentally sat on his nerves.“C’mon Dad. Let’s get this show on the road!”

“If you’re sure.” Lee said easily, though a well trained ear (like Ben’s) could hear the anxiety tucked inside the words.

Ben gave a quiet whoop, nerves pushed aside as his wheelchair was pushed forward into the bright lights of the set, where Hellen was waiting by the trademark red couches and coffee table.

Hellen reached over and shook Ben’s hand.

Ben hid a wince over how he couldn’t properly grip her hand and gave her a lopsided smile. “Sorry for the floppy fish hand shake.” He said. “It wasn’t on _porpoise_ anyways.”

“Oh it’s fine.” Hellen waved it away with a smile, then she paused. “Was… was that a fish pun?”

Ben grinned. “Cod you believe it?”

Tam groaned, her hands covering her eyes. “Oh my gosh, Ben. _Stop_. Once was enough.”

“ _Saury_ , Tam. _Arowana_ me to stop, but I just can’t pull a _croaker_ on some good fish puns.” Ben grinned.

The groans  heard from his friend group and a few from the audience was music to his ears. There was a spattering of laughter and it made Ben’s grin grow wider.

“Make it stoooop!” Tam whined.

Ben grinned and opened his mouth to spout out more but then Lee placed his hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Okay, Ben. You’ve had your fun.”

“Aww…” Ben pouted, “I could have _congur_ ed up so many more!”

“I can’t believe you know so many fish.” Isaac said dimly, eyes wide.

“And on that _tuna_ , we’ll be back after the break!” Hellen jumped in.

Ben stared at her wide eyed before he burst into laughter, sending the audience to sympathetic tears.

“Oh my gosh, Ben I can’t believe you took all that time for some fish puns!” Alex howled, tears too streaming down his face.

“That was some great improv.” Hellen complimented, settling herself down on her side of the couches.

Ben grinned before shrugging sheepishly. “I try. You were great too.”

“I have never had a kid _reel_ off so many fish puns.” Hellen said earnestly, a wide grin on her face.

Ben snickered into his hand and before he knew it, they were live on camera once more. They chatted about inconsequential things: their favorite game - Torrential Heirs was unanimously stated, their favorite movies, things that they were excited about. But then came the harder hitters. All on an approved list but still rather heavy hitting emotionally.

“So, how did you find out that you had Black’s, Ben?”

Oh boy. Ben sucked in a breath, alongside everyone else.

“That painful huh?” Hellen said sympathetically and for a brief moment, anger surged through Ben’s chest. She didn’t know how it felt, to have your life ripped away, to know that you could die at anytime. How dare she be so sympathetic. Of _course_ it was painful! But then he took that anger by the scruff of its neck and gave it a good long _look_. Who was he to think what she knew. Maybe she had a relative who passed from Black’s. Maybe a dear friend. Maybe she really didn’t know. Who cared. It didn’t matter. Ben let the anger go, not shoving it away, but letting it run it’s course and then fading away with a steadying breath.

Alex had fielded the beginning of the question while Ben had been wrestling with his inner demon. “We were having a little get together at my house to play Torrential Heirs. We’d ordered pizza and when it got there, Ben had stood up from the table we were at then he passed out.”

“That must have been scary for you.” Hellen said, her crystal blue eyes full of heartfelt sympathy. Looking into those eyes, Ben could see that she did care, that it wasn’t pity.

“It was terrifying.” Tam said.

Ben remembered sharply that Tam had been the closest one to him when he’d fallen.

She continued shakily, “It reminded me of the NRHS shooting.”

Ben froze. _ABORT ABORT_ his mind screamed, a klaxon of unholy screeching inside his mind as his mental self ran through the halls screaming in terror.

Hellen handed her a tissue, her face solemn. Tam wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “I’m sorry. Just- seeing Ben like that, lying on the ground - I never want to see him hurt like that again.” She glanced his way and then looked back at Hellen.

“None of us do.” Isaac said as Alex leaned against him, his face gone white.

“It started out as tingling in my hands.” Ben cut it, desperate to change the subject. “Passing out at Alex’s… it wasn’t the beginning of my symptoms. That was just what tipped us all off that something was terribly, terribly wrong.”

“Tingling of the hands?” Hellen repeated, just as desperate to shift topics.

“Yeah. And headaches. Lots and lots of headaches.”

“Ouch.”

Ben laughed. “Tell me about it. Anyways, it started out with my hands, then went up to my wrists and into my feet. For the longest time I thought I’d just gotten a really bad case of everything falling asleep somehow. But I could tell something was wrong.”

“Why didn’t you let anyone know then?” Hellen said, her face twisting minutely at the wording of the question.

Ben shrugged. “Like some people say, ‘Denial is a river in Egypt’. I didn’t want to believe that something was so wrong that I needed to go to the hospital over it.” He smiled ruefully, “It would have saved us all a _lot_ of trouble though.”

“And emotional scarring.” Alex quipped.

“Pshaw, we were already mentally scarred.” Ben scoffed with a grin.

“Scarred _worse_ then.” Alex said.

“So what are the symptoms of Black’s Disease, exactly?” Hellen asked, redirecting the conversation.

Ben opened his mouth but Lee got to it first.

“Black’s is generally symptomized as first a tingling of the extremities and headaches.”

Ben waved his limp hands as a background emphasis.

“These only get worse as time goes on.”

“The headaches are killer.” Ben added. Lee rolled his eyes fondly at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, I’ve heard they hurt.” He said dryly but with warmth still infused with his tone. Ben preened.

“What happens after the headaches?”

“Eventually, it degenerates into seizures with risks of aneurysm and stroke.” Lee said softly, hand tightening in a firm sturdy squeeze of comfort.

Ben swallowed thickly. Suddenly, her empathic blue gaze felt like a soul piercing dagger and that made it hard to look her straight in the eye.

 

***

 

“What do you think about this?” Donna held out the paper to her fellow lyricist, Melody March.

Melody took the page and quickly scanned the lyrics to their new single. Her lips mouthed the syllables as she read.

UNTITLED

_Space ships, a small hitch_

_Aint that just the way._

_Sometimes it’s just not your day_

_So you know,_

_Just hold on, you can hold on_

_I know you feel_

_Miserable_

_But you hold on, just hang on_

_And if it all breaks_

_I break too_

_And if it all crumbles away_

_Don’t you know_

_We’re here for you_

_I know you feel_

_Miserable_

_But you hold on, just hang on_

_There’s a light for me_

_and a light for you._

_Hold on._

Donna hovered. Melody sighed and shoved the paper away. “The meter and the beat is awful.” She deadpanned.

“Really?” Donna groaned. “But it’s so fun!”

“This isn’t supposed to be a fun song, Donna.” Melody pointed out. “This is a serious matter. Can we put our serious hats on for this?”

Donna nodded, miming putting a cap onto her head and screwing it into place. “Serious Donna Mode: Activated.” She intoned, her lips twitching.

“Do you want _me_ to write it this time?” Melody asked and Donna slumped into a grateful pile of mush at her feet.

“Would you? It’s been driving me nuts for _days_.”

“I thought you said it was fun.” Melody snorted, already scribbling away on a fresh page of lined paper. “How about we axe the space ships.”

“But that _was_ the fun part!”

“It doesn’t work with the meter.”

“But Melll…” Donna whined.

“Too late, you handed me the reigns. You know the drill. Serious. Hat.”

Donna pouted. “Fiiiine.” She huffed. “How about I leave you to your creative juices then. I’m going to get lunch.”

“Get me a Double Meat with a coke and fries.”

“How’d you know I was getting In-N-Out?” Donna gasped, scandalized.

Melody snorted. “Is there anywhere else we’d go to?” she pointed out before scratching out a word. “In-N-Out is our _thing_.”

Donna nodded. “True, true. This is all very true. I’ll be back with your burger in ten to twenty minutes depending on traffic.”

“Mmm…” Melody hummed, idly tapping her pen to her lip.

This was when the singer knew Melody had checked out of the conversation in order to focus more on her creative funky flow. Donna then saw herself out of the studio and skedaddled to an early lunch break. There was a Neapolitan shake calling her name.

 

***

 

It had been an eventful day. Ben still couldn’t believe he’d been able to talk to _Hellen DeSauveterre_. How crazy was that?

The street lights lining the freeway passed by in a hypnotic fashion, making his eyes droop. Soon, Ben was leaning up against the rental car window, glasses pushed askew and cheek pressed firmly against the cool glass.

 

***

 

_Ben darted through the clearing, knowing that the safety of the light was no more. His breath came in panting gasps, fire burning in his lungs. He couldn’t go on like this forever. He just couldn’t. No one could._

_Maybe he should just find a good place to lay down. A fallen log perhaps. That could be a good hiding place. But the Beast was too close, was always too close. Ben couldn’t shake him. Inevitably, he tripped._

_He was falling_

_Down_

_And_

_All_

_He_

_Knew_

_Was_

_Pain._

_Pain from foot to toe. Pain so excruciating, it made him writhe and wriggle just to try and get away from it. Wordlessly, he begged for release, for something to end the torture. Ben prayed for a cure he wasn’t sure existed anymore._

_***_

“Mr. Lee, something’s wrong with Ben!”

“I think he’s having a seizure!”

Lee’s hands gripped the steering wheel and then he signaled for a lane change as the window wipers rattled ominously. Black’s Disease was a parent’s nightmare, and Lee and the children were stuck right in the middle of it.

“I’m heading to the nearest hospital.” He told the panicking teenagers in the back, “Whatever you do, don’t put your fingers in his mouth and move the seat belt behind his head so he doesn’t strangle himself. Will one of you call your parents to let them know about the change of plans?”

A tiny chorus of “Okay.” reached his ears and with grim determination, Lee drove past the exit to the hotel and headed towards their new destination towards help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hope of Morning - Icon For Hire


	6. Standing on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are revelations and a cure is sought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter the headcannons

_It was six am and Lee was wandering through the kitchen in a pulled-an-all-nighter haze. He groped wildly into the refrigerator and took a swig. One swallow was all it took for Lee to know that it wasn’t his orange juice and the glass fell to the floor, Lee soon with it._

_“Sterling!” he half coughed half growled, clutching his throat. “What happened to my orange juice?!”_

_Sterling was out of his seat, looking panicked. “Lee did you swallow?”_

_Lee coughed in response, vision beginning to flicker. “What made…” he tried to suck in a breath but only began coughing harder, “you think…”_

_“I didn’t think you’d actually_ drink it, Lee! _” Sterling’s voice rose. “I’m calling poison control.”_

_Just before his vision faded entirely, Lee heard a strange rattle of metal against metal. Like someone had picked up the drawer full of silverware and given it a good nasty shake._

_“Hello, yes - my roommate drank a bit of my universal indicator without knowing it. I - are you listening to me?! My roommate drank some universal indicator and you’re asking me to be on hold?! Are you out of your mind? His lips are turning purple! I WILL NOT BE CALM! I DON’T_ CARE _THAT ITS SIX AM-”_

_Lee lost consciousness and drifted into gentle darkness. Somewhere, in the recesses of his mind, a light bulb formed and began to glow a mysterious blue, the surrounding light bulbs shattering as they drifted toward it. It was almost like a magnet had been dropped into a pile of metal shavings. A wave of blue light pulsed and more light bulbs flickered and then died off, filling the air with white smoke._

_***_

 

The hospital room was silent, making the single sound of the heart monitor’s steady beeping to be heard in clarity.It was nearing one o’clock in the morning. Lee had sent the children back with Cassandra to the hotel hours ago.

Lee really was beginning to hate hospitals. He knew that Ben was too, despite all that he tried to hide it. He wasn’t very good at it. Lee could see the displeasure in every wrinkle and subtle twitch of his nose and brow that increased with every doctor’s visit leading to dead ends.

“Lee?” A hand settled on the man’s shoulder, causing him to start. The mysterious power escaped Lee’s hold, causing everything to rattle for the breifest of moments before he gripped it tightly and pinned it back down.

“Sterling, what are you doing here?!” Lee gasped, hand covering his rabbit fast heart.

Sterling frowned sadly and opened his mouth. But before the blond could say anything, a very familiar someone rolled into the room.

“We wanted to tell you, but with everything going on, we never got the chance.”

Lee stood up and rushed to Ana’s side, eyes wide and his heart sinking. “Ana! Why are you in a wheelchair, are you alright?!”

Ana took Lee’s hands and gently squeezed them.There was a tremor there that Lee recognized. His heart sunk.

“No.” He whispered, shaking his head in vain and bringing their intertwined hands to his trembling lips. “Please not you too! I can’t lose both of you!”

Sterling spoke up, hand once again resting on Lee’s shoulder. “My company - Brainbridge Industries - we’re working on a cure. You need a job, I need a mechanic.”

Lee pulled away from the Brainbridges and stared at Sterling. Then, he put his head in his hands.

“How do you know that?” he asked, low and broken. “I haven’t even told Ben about where his treatment has been coming from.”

The mechanic shop had closed down a month after Ben’s diagnosis. All of them had decided that selling the building would be a far better way to pay off the debt the shop had begun to accumulate. The ventures of paying for Ben’s hospital bills had only been accomplished by the grace of God, and the willingness of the community to pitch in. Ben’s friends and their families had paid far too much out of pocket to aid them in a search that was only bringing debt and dead ends.

Sterling steamrolled on, as if Lee hadn’t asked the question. “You know how I was working on that major project in college, the one you drank that universal indicator for?”

Lee scowled, rubbing his throat in remembered pain. “Yeah? You never told me what that was for - or where you had put my orange juice.”

“Sterling!” Ana scolded, whacking her husband in the shoulder gently.

Lee tried not to notice how she _still had use of her hands._

Sterling shrugged the playful violence off. “I was trying to make a cure - Ana and I had noticed her symptoms early on and I wanted to see if I could in any way help. It eventually got me a grant _and_ my early degree.”

“I remember that part.” Lee said dully. The quickly boxed up things had hurt, but the empty space Sterling had left had been even worse. “You practically left without a word. I thought I had done something wrong.”

Sterling’s eyes widened. “It was never about _you,_ Lee. I left because I had to finish the Anacride.”

“Anacride.” Lee said flatly, his heart sinking at the reminder.

“I’m still not comfortable with that name, honey.” Ana said with an air of a grievance not heeded.

“I made it for _you_ , Ana.” Sterling implored, gazing at his wife with such a heated expression it made Lee’s stomach tighten to uncomfortable levels of pain. Lee’s heart ached, sharp and brittle.

Ana tangled her hand into Sterlings. “No, you made the Anacride for _everyone_ who suffers from Black’s Disease. I was just a catalyst.”

Lee made a wounded sound, his heart having been stabbed at the disease’s name. Naming the condition made it real, made it a physical thing he _couldn’t_ fix. And for a mechanic, that stung. It stung a lot.

Sterling seemed to shake himself out of his Ana induced daze. “Ah, right. Lee!” he turned to address the man. “I need a machine that can precisely regulate the temperature of the Anacride for four months. That’s how long my calculations specified would make the most optimal batch for a large production.”

Lee stared, his mouth opening and closing without any words. They all seemed to have been stuck somewhere between his vocal chords and his jaw. Disbelief and anger filtered through, cycling round and round again. “I can’t believe you never told me.” He wanted to say, but those words were swallowed the moment Lee’s gaze met Ana’s.

“I-I-”

“What do you say? For Ben and Ana?” Sterling bulldozed right through his stammering words.

“Honey, I think I’m more comfortable with the motto, ‘for science’.”

“I-I need to discuss this with Ben.” Lee finally managed to say, swallowing past the lump in his throat.”

“He’s welcome to be one of the human testers once we determine the cure’s safety.” Sterling added, as if to sweeten his deal.

Lee sat back heavily on the floor. “I’ll think about it, and talk to Ben. We’re a team and if he’s not on board then-”

Sterling waved Lee’s words away. “Of course! Of course! You have Ana’s number still, right? My phone number got changed recently and I still haven’t got the number down quite right just yet! Phone ringing off the hooks and all that nasty stuff when you’re developing a cure for neurological cancer.”

Black’s wasn’t _cancer_. Lee wanted to protest, they’re similar but they are ultimately their own beasts. Instead he swallowed the broiling words back down, where they simmered hot and angry in his chest. “Understandable.” He said, offering his long time friend and love a placid smile.

“Well, we must be off. Hellen DeSauveterre donated more money to our company than our accountants know how to deal with.”

“Ah, yes. Yes.” Lee said faintly, recalling all of the zeroes that had been gifted away like it was nothing.

And with that parting bit of conversation, Sterling strolled out of the room. Ana made to follow but paused, her hands on the wheels.

“Lee?” her voice was quiet. Hesitant.

“Yes?” Lee asked gently, lifting his head from his arms. “What is it Ana?”

“When Ben wakes up, would you mind giving me a call? I’d love to talk to someone who understands. Even if he’s more-” Ana’s voice cracked, filling up with tears, “more advanced than I am.”

Lee reached over and pulled Ana into a one armed hug. “Of course I can.”

“I never wanted it to happen. Not to your family. Bad enough that it’s me.” Ana sobbed messily into Lee’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Lee. I’m sorry!”

Tears streamed down Lee’s face as he struggled, fighting them. His face crumbled under the weight of grief. “It’s not your fault.” He gasped between his own sobs. “It’s not!”

Neither saw Sterling’s hunched figure in the doorway. How he took off his glasses and wiped the tears away, before straightening up and tidying his rumbled clothes and tie. The neat and tidy mask back in place, like it had never broken at all.

 

***

 

“Of course I wanna try it!” Ben said eagerly, waving limp hands around wildly.

Lee grabbed Ben’s wrists and gently set them down in his lap. “There are risks, Ben. I want you to think about this carefully. This cure could be dangerous. It’s untested. Who knows what it could do to you.”

“I know.” Ben said. “But it’s the only lead on a cure we’ve got, right? I want to help so people don’t have to suffer like I have. If I can do that by raising awareness and testing out a new cure, then I’m willing to do it!”

Lee sat back and let out a tired sigh. “Are you sure? You could get seriously hurt from this and I just want you to be safe.”

Ben shrugged his shoulders, wriggling in place to get more comfortable amidst the mass of pillows in his hospital bed. “I’m already dying by inches, Dad. We both know that. I want to help, I want to make a difference.” He flopped his hand on top of his father’s own. “Please? Can you let me do this?”

Lee breathed in and broke. “Okay.” He whispered. “Okay.”

“Can…” Ben looked so hesitant, “Can I have a hug, Dad?”

“Of course.” Lee whispered, pulling his boy into his arms. “We’ll do whatever you want.” He dropped a kiss on Ben’s curly red hair.

 

*** 

 

_The flat was a mess. More that it had ever been but Lee was in no mood to fix it up. Ana was gone, moved out of the college dorms when Sterling had._

_On the floor, the shattered mess of his phone lay where it had fallen. It had been useless before that, gone in a fuzzt of static. On the table, a pile of similarly dead watches were stacked. The watches seemed like they were multiplying._

_He really did need to get out of this place. Out of this flat, out of this area. But he had obligations, and couldn’t do that. He had to finish college. He had a job. He couldn’t just leave everything behind just because he was lonely._

_With a grumbling sigh, Lee dragged his hands over his face then forced himself to get up and dressed for the cold weather._

_The increasingly familiar coo of a pigeon reached him far faster than the cold blast of wintry air, causing him to scowl. The pigeons had been following him for months, ever since the accident that had sent him to the hospital._

_His stomach growled and his hands patted his coat pockets. A wrapped sandwich was extracted, but just as he was about to take a bite - a pigeon swooped down from above and knocked it out of his hands._

_“HEY!” he yelled, but the bird’s intelligent eyes just stared back at him, as if daring him to take back the bird’s prize. Still making eye contact, the bird flew away, beak full of bread and sandwich fillings._

_Lee’s scowl deepened as more of the city dwelling birds swooped down and pecked at what should have been_ his _sandwich. “SHOO!” Lee finally burst out, taking a step towards the birds. A strange tingle flittered across Lee’s nerves but he was too angry to notice. With put upon squawks the birds flew away, leaving a mangled sandwich behind._

_“Kopfghen en das wasser…” an old woman’s weathered voice floated into Lee’s ears, her soft crooning like a lullaby. “...schwänzchen in die hoh...”_

_Lee glanced over to see the old lady feeding some pigeons as she sang._

_“...alle mein täubchen sitzen auf dem dach…”_

_Lee cautiously went to sit at one of the empty benches next to hers. “Excuse me Ma’am, you seem to understand birds. You wouldn’t happen to kno-” Birds flew from where the old lady was feeding them and crowded into Lee’s space, cooing all their love for the man who_ certainly _did not love them or their poop stains. Lee sighed._

_He gently shooed the birds away, “Do you know how I can get them to leave?”_

_The old woman stared. “…Why would you want_ that _?”_

_Lee opened his mouth to explain_ exactly _why he wanted them gone from his presence but decided showing might be better. Worldlessly he showed her his bird splattered back._

_“Well what did you expect?” the woman frowned, tone scolding.  “You invite pigeons into your space, they’re not going to stop being pigeons. Heavens.”_

_“Invite…?” Lee asked hesitantly._

_“Yes._ Invite _.” She pointed at Lee, the picture of avian wisdom. “What have you got in your coat? Peas? Rye? Magnets?”_

_“Wh- m-magnets?” Lee’s brain flashed to the strange occurounces whenever he’d been around metal. The broken watches and the broken phone._

_“Don’t tell me you didn’t give them an excuse to do that.” She squinted doubtfully at him._

_“I really didn-” Lee started to say, eying the cooing menaces perched on his shoulders and investigating his beanie and hair._

_The old woman interrupted with “cause I’m not gonna believe you.”_

_Lee fell silent as the woman began to coo at a pigeon who had flown into her lap. “The birds never lie. No! Do you. Shen Kuo? No you don’t. You handsome little thing… mwah. No you don’t…”_

_Lee put his hand to his forehead. “Look. I just want them to leave me alone. Can I scare them away or-”_

_He was cut off by the old lady’s glare._

_“… I suppose you could lace your coat with pepper… or_ CAT URINE! _”_

_“OoOKAY thanks for your advice Ma’am!” Lee backtracked quickly, deciding to retreat was the better part of valor._

_He ducked into the store selling watches and bought one, qucikly returning home. He ignored the circling pigeons over head and slid into the flat with a bone deep sigh. He tossed his poop stained garments into the laundry basket then sat down heavily at the table._

_“Third one this month I had to buy.”_

_There was a taping on the window. He stared at the love struck pigeons trying to peck their way inside then stared at his hands._

_“Magnets, huh?”_

_Lee never felt so alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Grey by Icon for Hire


	7. Your Show Starts Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben's dream becomes reality in a way he didn't expect and Lee makes a tough decision.

“You guys don’t have to stay around here all day - I’m fine!” Ben tried to force a grin. “You guys should go attend the concert, okay? Go and have fun!”

Tam frowned at him from her seat near the edge of his bed. “No!” she protested. “It won’t be fun if you can’t go! And with the stage lighting -”

“It’s not safe I know.” Ben groused. “That doesn’t mean you dudes can’t have fun without me though!”

Alex flopped down on the hospital bed, his sneakered feet nearly whacking Tam in the face. “Dude - Tam is right! We’d have more fun with a night in with you!”

Ben groaned and tossed up his limp fishy hands. “You know what - fine! Stay if you like just don’t come complaining to me when you regret not going to see Schroedinger’s Cats.”

Isaac sat down on the other side of Ben’s hospital bed, just barely missing Alex’s head as he did so. “You’re more important than a noisy concert anyways.”

There was an offended cough from the doorway, causing all four teenagers to jump in surprise. “Did you really just call my show a ‘noisy concert’??”

Ben’s mouth dropped open. “You-you’re- _you’re - GUYS!!!!!_ ” his voice turned into an embarrassing sort of squeak as he leaned over to his closest friend and started whacking her with his limp hands. Tam let out a startled grunt, shoving his flailing hands away as she fought to keep her mouth from dropping into the realms of China.

Donna Abner let out a small timid smile and waved from the doorway. “Hello!” she said. Her voice was soft and gentle and her blue eyes sparkled in the setting sun streaming in from the window.

Behind her, an entire menagerie of people crowded the door. Cameras, grinning faces, a fluffy microphone attached to a pole, the works were all just waiting for the word to cram themselves into the small room Ben had been forced to call a temporary home. A nod from the most recent nurse had the entire cast of the Schrodinger’s Cats band along side what Ben could only assume was a film crew struggling to fit into the small hospital room. By the doorway, nearly pressed up against the wall, the blond curly mane of hair denoted that even the on and off band member Pearl “Cap” Lloyd was in attendance to this impromptu party. Several other familiar faces managed to squeeze themselves in from the crush at the door, mainly being Ben’s own team from the Make a Wish Foundation in their brightly colored glory (their cotton candy colored hair made them quite easy to pick out from the crush), a few neighbors sporting some more of the camera crew’s equiptment and some boom boxes… even a  it looked like it was going to be a party!

Ben caught a glimpse of Lee hanging further back behind and quietly boggled at his father’s quietly proud look that was tossed to one of Ben’s Make a Wish Foundation team. Ben felt his mouth drop open as several pieces clicked in his head. Ben had the best dad.

Donna Abner made her way to the foot of Ben’s bed, setting down the mic stand that she had carried in. Ben couldn’t keep the huge awestruck grin off his face. Behind her, the other members of the band set up their own instruments. A keyboard, an electric guitar, a small drumset… even one of those triangle thingies! This was going to be an amazing show.

With a nod from the lead singer, the band surged into motion, playing their hearts out to a song that had been written with Ben’s story in mind.

 

***

 

BEN - A Schroedinger’s Cake single

_Song Lyrics written by Melody March_

_Vocals - Donna Abner_

_One small glitch, and that’s it_

_It changes everything_

_A simple hitch, throwing off the pitch_

_And suddenly life’s rearranged._

_You can’t see it coming_

_You can’t get away_

_But no matter what_

_You’ll get back up_

_That’s just the way you do things._

_For you, this path isn’t easy_

_It isn’t one you chose_

_Still, when it comes right down to it_

_The future isn’t known._

_Even if it crumbles down_

_To the barest sticks and stones_

_We’re here for you_

_We’re here with you_

_You’ll never be alone._

 

***

 

As the kids were entertained with song and a little bit of a dance when the inspiration and rhythm hit, Lee slipped out of the hospital room and down to the hospital lobby, where his cellphone (and powers) had little chance to interfere with the life saving machinery around him.

For a while, he simply stared, his thumb hovering over the name. Motionless and helpless against a the tide of uncertainty and bitterness. His throat was thick with the cloying sense of unsurmountable things. How could anyone cure Black’s. Did Sterling really believe it would work? Could his old friend save his son’s life? …could he save Ana’s?

What did he really have to lose from working with Sterling? They were penniless - Lee needed a job. And wasn’t it worth it to be working towards a cause that would save lives?

…wasn’t it worth risking everything? Just to see his loved ones smile again?

Lee took a deep steadying breath. His control over his mysterious power was ironclad as he raised the dialing phone to his ear.

“This is Sterling Brainbridge.”

“Hello, Sterling. I’m calling to accept your offer. Ben wants to help, and I want to as well.”

“Lee! I’m so glad you’ve come around!” Sterling said, the sound of shuffling papers loud to Lee’s ears. “I’ve already gone through the trouble of filling out all your paperwork so you can start as soon as possible - all it would need is a few signatures from yourself and your charge to make it all official!”

Lee’s teeth ground together in his mouth before he took another deep breath. “Alright.” He said. “Would you be able to bring over the paperwork tomorrow? We’re still at the hospital.”

“Of course! Of course!” Sterling said, “I’ll also have Ben transfered over to our facilities - you know, just so we can keep it all a bit more closed in and personal.”

Lee made the appropriate noises, despite how he wanted desperately wanted to do the opposite of agree. Control. He had to have control. This was what Ben wanted. He had waited for so long for the chance of a cure.

But it wasn’t what Lee wanted. He never wanted this.

Lee wished that Black’s Disease had never come into their lives in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud Cult - Your Show Starts Now
> 
> Sorry about the hiatus! My muses got swallowed up by work and life in general. But we're really close to the end - and with the end of this story, comes the bridges to canon that I've been looking forward to implementing. 
> 
> Also, yes. I do know that the scene of a huge crowd of people crammed into a hospital room is an unrealistic thing in that the nurses allowed it - but since this is fanfiction, I'm just gonna hand wave it as a huge effort for a dying kid's moments to be the happiest it can be.
> 
> Musical lyrics were done by my dear friend Melanie! You can listen to the recording of her beautiful accapella rendition of the song here:
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/mirasorastone/schrodingers-cake-ben-accapella


	8. You Have Come to Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a very long journey.

 

Eight Months Later

 

_Ben was running. The forest was even darker than it had been in previous incarnations. He tripped and stumbled over fallen trees and yet he pressed on._

_He knew what he was looking for now. What he had always been looking for while running away from the Beast._

_Ahead, a small glimmer of golden light could be seen, peeking through the cracks between the press of the trees. It made the grin on Ben’s face widen. He was close._

_He burst through the cover of the trees and headed straight for the center of the clearing where a great bubbling pool of golden yellow liquid lay. His breath came out in gasps as his chest burned. His legs were so numb he could barely feel them hitting the ground._

_He was almost there! He could see the steam rising from that golden pool, it was just several feet away!_

_The roar of the Beast made him cringe and nearly fall flat on his face. But he caught himself just before he actually hit the ground. The Beast’s heavy foot falls caused the ground to shake as it drew closer and closer. Ben braced himself and began to run again._

_But before he could reach the pool, dark claws raked across his back, sending him crashing to the side as numbness spread from his side to further up in his spine. Ben was running out of time. He spat out the minty grass from out of his mouth and stumbled to his feet. Almost everything was numb._

_With a stumbling leap, Ben lunged for the pool._

_His fingers dipped into the golden liquid just as an even brighter light, more yellow than gold, shot out of the pool in a pillar._

_The Beast let out an agonized screech as the light ate away at it’s oil slick body._

_And then it was gone._

_But Ben wasn’t alone. Several familiar people had appeared across the pool._

_The sight of them made his heart leap into his throat as he slowly pulled himself up from the sprawled out position he had thrown himself into._

_“…M-Mom? D-Dad?”_

_Emma and Jon Saunders smiled proudly at him, their faces golden in the pool’s light._

_“Hey sweetie.” Emma said softly._

_Jon nodded. “You can keep soaking in the pool, son. We have a few things we need to talk to you about.”_

_Ben blinked before shrugging and taking off his shoes and socks before jamming them in the pool. He let out an appreciative hum as the pool’s golden liquid sent pleasant tingles up his legs, bringing with it a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time._

_“What do you wanna talk about?” he asked curiously._

_Emma and Jon looked at each other._

_“How do you like it down there?” Emma asked finally after a brief moment of silence._

_Ben shrugged. “I like it! My friends are great! We have a guild and we play Torrential Heirs together and the last time the dungeon loot was_ amazing! _”_

_Jon smiled. “And Mr. Pierson?”_

_Ben’s grin grew soft, but just was as real as the excited grin on his face while talking about games. “Da- um… Mr. Pierson is-”_

_“You can call him Dad too, son.” Jon chuckled as Ben flailed a bit, sending up little droplets of golden liquid._

_“Oh. Well um- Dad is great. He’s_ really _great! He’s the best really - out of all the people I’ve stayed with…” Ben fiddled with his hoodie’s string. “He’s the one I really,_ really _want to stay with. If they take me away I-”_

_Emma smiled. It seemed… sad but also really, really proud? Ben couldn’t really figure that expression out._

_“We know, Ben. We know. He’s family now.”_

_Ben relaxed as the warm tingles reached the base of his spine then shot further up. “Yeah.” He agreed._

_The light began to fade._

_“Oh, it looks like our window is closing.”_

_“Wait, you’re leaving?” Ben jolted. “I still have so much to tell you!”_

_“We’ve been watching, Ben. We’re so proud of you!”_

_Ben got to his feet, the pool water sloshing around his ankles, urgency stirring in his gut uncomfortably._

_“Mom, Dad - wait! I don’t want you to go!”_

_Jon and Emma shared one last sad look. “You have so much to live for Ben, we can’t take you away from all of that when you’re so happy.”_

_Ben felt the tears sting his eyes. “But I miss you!”_

_Tears glimmering yellow fell down Emma’s cheeks even as she and Jon faded further with the fading yellow light. “We know! We love you sweetie!”_

_Ben stumbled forward, splashing through the golden liquid. “Wait!”_

_And then the light was gone as soon as it had come. Ben tripped and fell through the pool._

Ben woke up slowly, the sensation of falling quickly fading as the reality of waking grew on him. The sound of the steady beat of his heart monitor was strangely soothing.

“Good Morning, Ben.” Lee said quietly, his hand gently carding through Ben’s sleep tousled curls.

“Mornin’ Dad.” Ben slurred sleepily, yawning halfway through his greeting. Lee pulled away briefly and Ben mourned the nice beginnings of a head massage.

Lee handed Ben his glasses which he clumsily placed on his nose and Lee and everything else grew to be much crisper than it had been before.

Ana smiled from her wheelchair and Ben grinned back.

Sterling leaned into view. “So how do you feel Ben?”

Ben took stock of his body and realized something that made his face light up entirely. “There’s no weird pins and needles anymore!” he cheerfully announced, relishing in the lack as he played with fingers that had been weird and floppy for almost an entire year it felt like.

“We’ll have to do a few more tests but it seems that the Anacride has worked wonders already.” Sterling said, his head turning to Lee as he spoke. “He’ll also need to have some phsyical therapy most likely but that can be discussed later. I need to fill out some paperwork.”

“Thank you Sterling.” Lee said quietly, a strange strain and thinness to his voice.

“Dad! Dad! I can play Torrential Heirs again!!” Ben said excitedly, bringing the attention back to him.

Lee reached over and ruffled Ben’s hair again. “Yeah. You can do anything you want, Ben.” He said softly.

Ben had the whole world splayed out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Into the West by Annie Lennox
> 
> OH MY GOSH YOU GUUUYYYSSS!!! I've managed to finish this story! It was a wild ride and I'm so happy to see this to completion!
> 
> Sae, thanks again for creating such an amazing world. I'm excited to see where your story goes but by all means keep taking your time! I want you to be comfortable in writing and if that takes a while, I completely understand. Just know we're here and that we love you and your creation skills.
> 
> The next installment when I can get to it will be a bridge piece of sorts. It'll be fun! :D


End file.
